


Popcorn

by wordslikelightning



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas likes popcorn, Dean appreciates horror movies for their ironic value, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslikelightning/pseuds/wordslikelightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to see A Cabin in the Woods. Sammy won't go with him, so he asks a certain angel to accompany him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for: Destiel, Popcorn

Dean wanted to see that movie. The one with the cabin in the woods and the stupid kids and the dude who played Thor. He liked the irony of the whole situation.  

He had asked Sammy, but being the stick in the mud brother he was just went on about researching… something. Dean had stopped listening when it was clear he wouldn’t be agreeing. He drove Sam to the city library and told him he would be back in a few hours and speed off to the cinema. Struck by an idea, and marveling at the fact he hadn’t thought of it sooner, Dean pulled into a secluded parking spot, turned off the engine, and prayed.  
  
“Dear Castiel, I need to ask you something, so if you would kindly set down your harp and come down from your fluffy cloud that would-” he was cut off by the ‘wooshing’ of wings and the sudden shift of air in the car. The dark haired, blue eyed angel was in the passenger seat looking just as ruffled as usual.  
  
The angel glanced around and was obviously confused about why the hunter had called him when it seemed clear there was no imminent danger around.  
  
“Dean, why are we at a cinema?” He asked, turning to face the other man. Castiel’s head tilting like is always did when he was perplexed.  
  
“That is what I wanted to ask you, Cas. I was going to see a movie and Sammy wouldn’t go with me so I thought I would see if you wanted to.” He closer he go to the end of his explanation, the stupider he felt. He had just asked an angel of the Lord to go see a movie with him. Cas probably has hundreds of more important-  
  
“I would like that very much.” Castiel said with a small smile. Dean gaped for a second before quickly shaking the shock from his features.  
  
“Really? Awesome, okay. But before we go in, let’s take the tie off. It’s a little overkill for watching a movie.” Cas glanced down at his chest and ran fingers over the blue material appraisingly.  
  
The angel looked back at Dean a little sheepishly, “I am not sure how to take it off...”  
  
Dean’s lips turned up and he reached across the seat and picked the knot loose while trying not to think of how close their faces were. Not that being close to Cas was a new experience with his penchant for being in Dean’s personal space like he payed rent to be there. Dean gave the tie a tug and it slid free from the other’s neck, folded it and slipped it into one of the deep pockets of the trench coat.  
  
“There,” Dean cleared his throat, “now you don’t look too overdressed.”  
  
Castiel turned his gaze down and smiled slightly before murmuring, “thank you, Dean,” and stepping out of the car with Dean following after him.  
  
They walked in and since it was just after lunch on a weekday in October, there was hardly a soul there.  
  
Dean strode to the counter and asked for two tickets, paying and handing one to the angel. Cas went to follow the others moving farther down the hall until Dean grabbed his elbow to stop him.  
  
“Hold up, we have to get some popcorn first.” Castiel waits as Dean goes to a second counter and orders. The girl on the other side shamelessly flirting and twirling her hair. But instead of charming the skirt off her as was his usual procedure, he paid her no attention. He simply thanked her and made his way back to where he had left Cas looking at posters. The angel peered  into a bag Dean held in the crook of his arm to see it full of fluffy little shapes covered in a (not so) healthy helping of synthetic butter and salt, as well as a large dark soda. They then begin to follow the path of the others down the darkened hallway. “I thought we could share, I wasn’t sure if you even liked popcorn but if you watch a movie, you just have to have some.” Castiel simply nodded, taking in the posters lining the walls and fading with age. They find their number and took seats toward the back. They are almost alone, besides a couple sitting in front and to the right of them and a man down in the front.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
“Whatcha need Cas?” Dean turns away from the pre-preview previews to face his friend in the dim lighting, making his eyes glow even more.  
  
“I was just wondering what this film will be about.”  
  
“Well, from what I have seen, these kids go on a trip to a cabin and are being watched by some people while they are trying to survive some monster or something.”  
  
“Are they hunters?”  
  
“No, it’s… just watch it alright, you’ll see.” It will be easier for the angel to see then him try to explain.  
  
“May I ask another question?”  
  
“Shoot,” Dean manages around a handful of popcorn.  
  
“Why is popcorn necessary for viewing a film?”  
  
“Well, you don’t have to have it, but it’s sort of a tradition. It’s just something you do.”  
  
“It does not look like corn to me,” Castiel reaches in the bag and brings a kernel up to eye level inspecting it. “And I am almost certain that what it is covered in is not butter, as it claims to be.”  
  
“Don’t question the integrity of junk food. Just try it.” Dean smirks as the angel cautiously places it on his tongue. His face stays neutral as he chews thoughtfully.  
  
“That is far better than I anticipated.” Dean huffs a laugh and begins to speak, but is cut off by the dimming lights.  
  
…  
  
“But Dean, that is not the proper procedure for the undead. That will be totally ineffective.”  
  
“I know, but it’s just a movie. They can’t get everything right.” Dean shakes the popcorn bag at him. “Just watch and eat the popcorn.”  
  
…  
  
Dean looks over and sees butter glistening from the corner of Cas’ mouth, which was slightly open, and his stubbled chin. The angel’s eyes still fixed on the screen, mesmerized by the Zombie Redneck Torture Family running a muck of the unfortunate teens.  
  
When he feels the hunter’s gaze, he turns to meet it with a questioning one of his own. Dean looks as if he is waring with himself, then squares his shoulders. A hand reaches up and runs his thumb through the grease in Castiel’s stubble. It’s not like they remembered napkins (Sam was the one who always grabbed napkins), and there is no good way to remove the residue, so as nonchalantly as possible, he pops the finger in his mouth, turning back to the movie, hoping the darkness would hide his blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I don't own anything, I just like to play here. The writers and creators get all the credit for making such wonderful places and characters.  
> Most works are not beta read. All mistakes are my own.  
> I can be found at theseeyesofmine or wordslikelightning on Tumblr if anyone is interested.


End file.
